Broken Mirror, Broken Galinda
by xMegxGiryx
Summary: Elphaba, Fiyero, Boq, and Nessarose are all gone, and it's all Galinda's fault. In a moment of fury, she loses control, only to startle several servants. Miss Glinda the Good is babbling nonsense. Only Galinda knows what happened that night, and she feels the need to tell Oz the truth. But instead, she engages in hurting her own image. One-shot!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked, or anything. **

**A/N: Nope, I have no idea why I wrote this, or what I was thinking. I was writing a Wicked fic, but it was **_**not **_**supposed to end like this. I odn't know how I ended up writing this, but I suppose it's an okay one-shot. I am still planning on writing my Wicked story, though, only this scene is probably gonna be a little different from this! Hope you like it, even though there's really no and ending. Decide for yourselves, or wait until my Wicked fic!**

**Broken Mirror, Broken Galinda**

_No. I don't like myself. I look into a mirror, and I like to think of myself, as I should be. Grateful. _Nessarose's words rung around Galinda's head, as she glared at the floor. Nessarose's words shouldn't be ringing aroud her head. They should be here. They should be real. Nessarose should be sitting next to her, or standing, and so should Elphaba. They should've been at Shiz University, enjoying an afternoon break. But Nessarose and Elphaba were not here, and neither was Boq or Fiyero. And it was all her fault.

Wordlessly, Galinda stood up, and checked herself in the mirror. Ever since she had met the Thropp sisters, her view on mirrors had changed. Galinda kept no mirrors in her home, and she didn't look into any of them willingly. But right now, she needed to go announce the death of the Wicked Witch of the West. The Ozians needed Glinda the Good. Not Galinda Upland, the silly, shallow girl. Glinda the Good was beautiful, and strong, with not a curl of her hair out of place. After a few moments, she quickly removed her gaze from the mirror. She had seen all she needed to see. Her hair was perfect and she loathed it. Her red lips were wide, and her cheeks rosy. Perfect for Glinda the Good.

And this infuriated her! Perfect! That's all they needed to see, a perfect leader, and they'd follow her lead, even if she had no clue what in Oz she was doing! Noticing a sign of anger, she quickly began to breathe deeply. She didn't have much longer. She needed to go out soon, and be perfect.

"Miss Glinda?" One of her servants stood outside her closed door. Galinda ignored the voice, and clenched her fists tightly. _Now, now, _she told herself, _you don't need to frighten anyone just go outside, and tell them all the good news!_

"Miss Glinda? Please, it's almost time..."

Galinda felt the world stop, and she went completely white for a moment. Then, she met her own eyes in the mirror, and with an animal-like cry of fury, she launched herself on the mirror, and began smashing it with her fists.

"Break! Break, you stupid thing, break! I hate this! I hate myself! Elphie, I'm sorry, I can't do this, I can't be alive, while you're... you're..."

Galidna began sobbing, and continued hitting the mirror with all her force. Her fists had pieces of glass in them, and blood ran down her wrists, but she didn't care. She needed to be gone.

"Miss Glinda! Are... are you all right? Miss Glinda!"

With a phenominal sound, the mirror finally broke, and on Galinda rained a shower of pointy projectiles. They ran through her curled hair, into her arms, and into her dress. _Yessss... _Galinda thought, with a small smile. Perfect. Simply perfect.

The servant outside the door was becoming increasingly panicked. First, he had come to Miss Glinda's door, and she had refused to answer. And now, he heard something like breaking glass, and Miss Glinda was screaming something about... "I hate you! I can't be alive!" What was Miss Glinda thinking? He needed to go in, and see what was going on.

"Security!" He dashed through Miss Glinda's home, looking for security. At his call, two armed security guards appeared, looking alarmed. Immediately, the servant began his tale.

"It's-it's Miss Glinda, sirs! I don't know what happened, I was simply calling her to tell her the people of Oz are requesting for her, and she wouldn't answer the door! Then I heard her smash something, and she was screaming something about hating herself! We need to get in there before something happens!"

The horrified officers ran to Miss Glinda's quarters, and began begging her to open her door. There was no reply, so in horror, they torn down the door quickly, to get to Miss Glinda. In shock, they found her pounding on the shattered mirror, screaming, with blood running down her arms. This was not Miss Glinda. Miss Glinda always had a smile on her face, and never hurt herself or anyone. Miss Glinda was always happy.

"Stop! Miss Glinda, you're hurting yourself!" The two guards ran to her, and one of them lifted her up with one hand; she was extremely light. They held her, although she continued screaming, and struggling.

"Fetch for a doctor... any doctor!" One guard yelled, and the servant immediately nodded, fetching the nearest doctor, who said he was on his way. The best the guards could do was hold Miss Glinda's hands down, and ignore her screams and kicks.

How _dare _the guards come and hold her down? If she wanted to hurt herself, or a mirror, then that was her buisness and no one else's. But still, Galinda's screams were ignored. She didn't stop at screaming; she kicked, and clawed, trying to finish her job with the mirror and tear it completely down, so she could feel at peace without having to look at her loathsome self in the mirror.

"Please, Miss Glinda, calm youself! Whatever is the matter, what were you trying to do?" The guards pleaded with her, binding her wrists at her back. She continued sobbing, and tried to escape, but they tied her feet to a chair.

"You can't do this! I'm Glinda, I'm your ruler, and I demand to be let go this instant! Let me go, let me go, let me go...!"

To the guards' relief, the doctor arrived, and entered the room quietly. He was shocked to see Glinda the Good tied to a chair, with blood on her arms, screaming and sobbing. He took a look around the room, and noticed the shattered mirror. With a frown, he began inquiring as to what happened.

"Sir," the servant said, bursting in. "Oh, guards, you're free to leave. Thank you for helping me control Miss Glinda."

The guards left, and the doctor stood there, with the servant, inspecting Glinda out of the corner of his eye.

"Sir, I don't know what happened. I knew she needed to go speak to the people of Oz today, and I told her to get ready. She refused to respond, and it appears that she began attacking the mirror," he said, waving his hand vaguely to the shattered mirror. "I was afraid that she was being hurt, so I called upon the guards, who found her hysterical, punching the mirror. To stop her from hurting herself, they tied her up. And.." He trailed off, casting a sideways glance at Glinda, who had now been holding an extremely high pitched scream for several minutes.

"I see," the doctor replied, frowning gravely. "Has she been well, these past few days?"

"I-" the servant began, until he was broken off by a triumphant scream of Glinda's. She had tore free, and was now charging for the door. Her beautiful golden curls bounced, as she ran through the broken glass, and ran. In a moment, the doctor was there, holding her securely.

"Forgive me, Miss Glinda," he whispered in her ear, before stabbing her arm with a syringe, and pressing the plunger. In a few seconds, Miss Glinda's screaming and struggling ceased, and she went limp in his arms, her golden head of curls rolling around unconsiously. Sadly, the doctor supported her, and held her for a moment, watching her breathing slow. Then, he walked, and with great care, set her on her bed, where her head rolled to one side, and her sparkling blue eyelinds remained still.

"I didn't want to do that," he admitted sadly, watching Glinda the Good weak and asleep. With a sigh, he began putting each of Glinda's wrists and ankles in a rope of chain, which was clasped to each bedpost.

"What, exactly, happened to her?" the doctor inquired, watching Glinda's slow, steady breathing. The servant shook his head, and shrugged uselessly. "I never noticed anything wrong with her, she was always so beautiful and happy. I suppose stress just caught up with her..."

"What, exactly, was she screaming? I detected words, but could not make them out...?"

"I, I heard her, sir. She was yelling about hating herself and not deserving to live. That's when she began smashing her mirror, you know."

The doctor nodded, thoughtfully. It could be stress, he knew, that had made Miss Glinda's mind snap, or perhaps something else. No, he had no doubt it was stress, but what stress, exactly? For her to resort to punding on an inanimate object was unreasonable.

The first thing Galinda felt was a cool cloth on her forehead. Immediately, she began to move, but found herself unable to. What had happened? Why couldn't she move? The last thing she remembered... Last night, she had changed into her pajamas, brushed her teeth, and then laid down to sleep. She supposed she had fallen asleep, but for some reason, she felt as if she had slept a _very _long time...

"She's beginning to stir," said a worried voice, and Galinda found that she was moving, after all. Slowly, she fought her way to consciousness, until her eyes fluttered, and open.

"Wh-?" she began, but her throat felt completely dry, and weak. Sitting next to her, on either side of her bed, were two men. One, she recognized as her servant, but the other she didn't recognize. What was this? Had she fainted? But she rarely fainted, and what day was it, anyway? Didn't she have a speech today? With trembling arms, she tried to push herself into a sitting position, but found her wrists tied to the wall. Her panic increased.

"Miss Glinda," the man on the right, the one she did not know, began. "I was summoned here earlier, when I was informed you, ah, fell ill. Can you tell me what happened?"

The first feeling Galinda felt after this was annoyance; she was the ill one, shouldn't she be the one asking the questions? Angrily, she snapped, "No, I can't! For your information, I _am _the one that's ill. So, if you don't mind, could _you _tell _me _what happened?"

The man (doctor, she decided, or something of that sort) shook his head. "No, Miss Glinda. I'm afraid I don't know what happened. Do you remember nothing of today?"

Galinda frowned; what day was it? Giving her head a small shake, she started "N-no. I... Yes, I think I do, actually. I went to sleep, getting ready for tomorrow's speech... Oh! Is it tomorrow! I have to get ready!" she said in a panicked voice, and began looking at what she was wearing. to her surprise, she was wearing not her pajamas, but her periwinkle ballgown. Why?

"What am I wearing?" Galinda asked wearily, unsure of what, exactly, was going on. "Didn't I have a speech today...?"

The doctor nervously looked at the servant. Miss Glinda didn't remember. It was common, during times of stress, for the mind to block unwanted memories. The speech was supposed to have been given hours ago, but it was canceled, and said only that Miss Glinda the Good had fallen ill.

"Miss... Miss Glinda, do you remember nothing? You tried to hurt yourself this morning, and shattered the mirror. We burst in, and... Well, we tried to calm you down."

Galinda was confused. _What_? Nothing had happened! She clearly remembered going to bed last night and that was it. She shook her head, ignoring the throbbing in it.

"N-no I didn't. I didn't. I went to bed last night. Wait. What time... when is it?" she asked, unsure of how to put into words the question she wanted to ask.

"Past midnight," the doctor answered promptly. "It was around noon that you... broke down. I hear you were quite hysterical."

The servant spoke up. "Don't you remember Miss Glinda? I knocked, and you wouldn't answer. Then, you began screaming about hating yourself and not deserving to live. Then you broke the mirror, and we broke down the door. We didn't know how to calm you, so we, uh, aided you."

But Galinda wasn't buying it. She was strong, and she never let anyone see her in her rages. She went out to the woods for that. This story could simply not have happened.

"Why am I handcuffed?" she asked, quietly. The doctor hesitantly freed her, and Galinda sat up, looking at her bandaged wrists. She began to pull off her bandages, until the doctor stopped her.

"No, Miss Glinda. When you cut yourself, you almost got an infection. It's best to stay patched up for now."

Galinda nodded, not paying attention. The room spun a bit, but she needed to see the broken mirror. Slowly, she made her way to the empty mirror, looking at it. It was, indeed, broken. From behind her, the doctor and servant watched her anxiously as she picked up a shard, and looked into it.

It all came back to her, as she looked at herself. Her lip trembled for a moment, and then the tears started flowing freely and fast. She stood there, shaking and hugging herself, as she threw the shard angrily, and it cluttered at her feet loudly. The doctor stood up immediately, and went to stand beside her, unsure of what to do.

"Miss Glinda, do you want to talk about it? The speech-"

"Damn the speech!" she yelled, much to the servant's shock. Miss Glinda _never _spoke using language like that. Never, and she never cried, she was only Glinda the Good.

"Yes, I'll tell them the speech, I'll tell them about Galinda Upland, and how Elphie was innocent! Oh, Elphie I'm so sorry, it was all my fault, why did I let you go?"

The doctor stood there, stunned. Had Miss Glinda finally lost her mind? He looked to the servant for help, but the servant only watched Miss Glinda with a shocked expression.

"Miss-Miss Glinda, surely you're just tired, and stressed out, you don't have to give the speech today. Here, just go to bed, and then I'll give you some medicine to calm you-"

"No, no, I need to-I need to, Elphie! I need to tell them all about Elphie, she was innocent! It was me, it was my fault, I'm the wicked witch, not Elphaba! My name isn't Glinda, it's Galinda with a "Ga"!" With that, Galinda dashed for the door, and this time, the doctor wasn't there to catch her.


End file.
